The Birthday Box Note
by AwesomeSmoshgirl
Summary: I opened the box and it had nothing but a note in it. "3 days." The note said. I read to see who it was from. The box said nothing. One day she was here, The next day, Gone.. What happened to sweet little Ally? Who took her? Find out in this story that will blow your mind. (Rated T for sexual themes and Inappropriate words. Probably Rated M later in story. IDK yet :P).
1. Chapter 1

**I am so hyped up to write my first story on Fanfiction! Ok, so I hope you guys like it! Now on with the story :P.**

Ally's POV

I heard the footsteps coming closer. Not again. As I heard the door knob twist and the door creek open, I knew it was 'fun' time for this crazed person. Whoa, whoa, whoa, Do you want to know my life before this stuff? Good, now let me start from the beginning.**(A/N: Not ALLLLLLL the way from the beginning, just when she started her 1st month in her sophomore year in high school.) **

I'm Allyson Dawson (Ally for short)**, **I'm almost 16 years old and I live in Miami with my divorced parents. Anyway, today is the first day of school and I'm pretty excited because there is finally homework! So as I got to school, I saw that a lot of people were hugging and talking about their summer and other stuff. I got a little upset because it seemed like I was the only one not talking. I also got upset because I didn't see my bestie Trish. Tap. Tap. "Ally!" I recognized that voice from anywhere. I turn around and see its.. Trish! " Trish!'' "Ally!" I can't believe it's Trish because she has got a new haircut so now her hair is shorter. "You look so different now!" I said. "I know! Hey Ally, how come you didn't answer your calls this summer?" Trish replied/asked. " My phone broke.''

No One's POV  
Now that was a total lie.

Ally's POV  
" Oh" Trish said. Before they could say anything else, the first bell rang. "Well time for Home Room(A/N: I thinks that's what's it called) I guess" I said. As me and Trish were talking while going to Home Room, I ran into someone. I heard a splash so that person must have had coffee. And guess what, the person did When I looked up to say sorry, I hesitated. "This was my NEW white shirt you nerd!" Him, I thought.

**Well that's a wrap for the first chapter! I hoped you liked it and don't forget to review! The more reviews I get, the most stuff my story will have and I will write more chapters like, everyday/hour! (Ok, let me shut up) - ASG*awesomesmoshgirl* :{D MUSTACHE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I have to say 4 reviews is pretty awesome for a newbie like me! And thank gosh there good reviews, too. So guys, remember that the more reviews I get, the more happier I will be and well.. IDK. Well anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! Oh yeah, I forgot this in the first chapter. ****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Austin and Ally, any of their characters, or anything associated with it.**

**Previously on The BBN**

_Ally's POV_

_As me and Trish were talking while going to Home Room, I ran into someone. I heard a splash so that person must have had a drink(__**A/N: Not like that..)**__. And guess what, the person did. When I looked up to say sorry, I hesitated. "This was my __**NEW**____white shirt you nerd!" Him, I thought._

_**Now…**_

Ally's POV

Now that was the voice I didn't want to hear." You better watch your back Dawson or else.." said the cockiest, popular, annoying-est., jock ever, Austin Moon. You see, I met Austin in the 5th grade and while in Art one day, I accidentally got paint all over his 'beautiful' hair and embarrassed him in front of the class on accident. Ever since, he has been bullying me "Or else what, you idiot?" I said. "You'll be d.." Before Austin could say anything else, the warning bell rang. Before me and Trish left though, I kicked Austin' where the sun don't shine' and ran to home room. Did I ever mention that I could be naughty sometimes? Anyway, me and Trish opened the door to H.R and found a seat. "Ally! Trish!" "Dez!" Me and Trish said in unison. "Hey Ally, how come you haven't been answering your phone calls?" The freckled red head said. "My phone broke" I said once again.

No one's POV

Once again, that was a total lie..

Ally's POV

"Hello everyone, I'm Ms. Brofowski but you can call me Ms. B and I will be your Home Room teacher for a couple of days. Now on with attendance. Now let's start: Kathryn Alcan" "Here", "Arnold Bates" "Here". And she kept on going till she got to my name." Allyson Dawson" "Here but I prefer Ally, though." "Ok then, Trish de la Rosa?" "Here Ms. Brofowski" My BFF said in her nicest voice. Then Ms. B said a name I never wanted to hear. "Austin Moon"

Austin's POV

Hi! My name is Austin Moon and I'm 16 years old! I'm on the football team as the quarterback and I have a girlfriend who is head of the cheerleaders, Cassidy Davis. Also, I'm really popular. "Austin Moon?'' My home room teacher, Ms. Brofowski said. "I'm right over here, Ms. B" I said coolly, taking off my sunglasses. "Oh Mr. Moon, your late, I'm going to have to track you off for that." "I don't care, that's how _**COOL **_I am." I whispered that last part.

Ally's POV

(**Time skip to end of school)**

After a awkward first day of school, it was finally time to go home. "Oh guys! I forgot to give you these this morning!" I said, giving them an invitation to my Sweet 16. "September 23? I'm in!" said Trish along with Dez. "Bye guys! See ya tomorrow!" I said walking away from my friends. As I got close to my home, it felt like someone was watching and following me. I turned around and saw nothing._ Get it together Ally, _I thought as I unlocked the door to my house. "Hey Allycat!" my dad said as I walked into my house. "Hi Dad" I said, unloading my backpack. "Hey, um, Ally, has anyone notice your bruises today? "Nope"

**Bruises?! O_o I have a couple of Questions for you guys: does Ally keep on lying about her phone?!**

** come Ally's dad asked if anyone noticed her bruises?!**

**Those answers will be revealed in later chapters! Don't forget to review! - Hannah- ASG :{D MUSTACHE! **


End file.
